A Personal Vendetta
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: They say that the war was over, that vampires were a menace, but what if sacrifice turned deadly? The Clergy took everything from her, so now, what if she seeks a vendetta against them? what if she finds a way to do it?
1. A Promise

I came downstairs, my mother was smiling as I see people yelling from outside, oh no, they found us,

" My sweet Jace" My mother told me as she smiled,

" Mother?" I asked as she kissed my forehead, she had tears in her eyes,

" Go" She tells me as the banging got louder, this was bad.

" Mama please" I cried to her, she presses a kiss to my forehead,

" Get out of here please" She tells me, I then take the dagger she has in her hands and run, I get out of the back door as the front door was busted in, I run to the

side,

" Where is she?" A man asked as she was crying, I see through a window,

" The Demon Child?" My mother asked as that what I was referred to in this town, a demon child, because of the white hair I was born with, I see the man had a

tattoo of the cross, a Priest, he looked to be an elder,

" Yes, she needs to join the Priests or Die, orders of the Clergy" He told her as he had a dagger,

" I won't tell you anything Priest" She spat at him, he grinned then stabbed her,

" NO" I yelled out before running inside, he smiled at me then ran for me, I pulled myself to the side then stabbed him, he held his throat as I had gotten his neck.

" Mama?" I asked as I dropped my dagger, I fell to the ground by her side, she holds a hand out, I cry as she smiles,

" You need to promise me something, my daughter" She replied as she holds a lock of my white hair in her hands,

" Promise me that you will kill the Clergy,they took everything from us, but not Priests, " She tells me as I had a few tears come down my face,

" Your father and your brother are dead because of them" She tells me as her bleeding was getting worse,

" You have gifts of a Priestess, they wanted you, but stand proud" She tells me as I cry more,

" I promise mama" I replied as she smiled, her breathing got slower and finally she died, I calmed, I got up and I was grabbing a pack, I grabbed a picture of my

family, I looked in the mirror of my room, I see my white hair going down my back, my light skin and my blue eyes. I gripped my table, my gifts had speed and

strength. I grabbed a lamp then slammed it on the ground, fire enveloped my room, I jumped out a window, soon I see my house enveloped in flames.

" This place isn't my home" I growled as I see the people of Jericho cheering as the house burned to the ground, I let my tears fall and I then run, my dagger coated

with the blood of the elder priest, I will forever hate the Clergy, they took what little I had left, so I ran, I was twenty one years of age, pure as snow my mother told

me, I ran from the past, it's been three weeks,

" Every One must die for what they have done" I snarled as I see Sola Mira, I climb it, I find an entrance, I can rest here till dawn, but growls came my way,

" Shit" I say as I see a lone vampire, it sniffs at me, I had my dagger out, it sniffs the air, and comes forward,

" Why do you not attack?" I asked, it then snarled at me, I watched as it darts for me, I slashed it, it's cries come out, I was deep in Sola Mira, I slowly yet carefully

climbed down, seeing a light in an inner cave, I watched as a vampire, bigger then the rest came at me,

" I know that this will be my death, if only the Clergy was dead" I snarled, the large vampire quirked it's head, but I was soon tackled to the ground, I was dragged

onto a pedestal like table, I scream as the hive's vampire began sinking their fangs into my body, I felt so much pain, I punched one off of me, soon I felt pain

dulling, a loud call was emitted out of the large vampire, she must be the Queen, I closed my eyes, but I heard her hissing near my ear,

" Pain isn't a new friend" I whispered as I opened my eyes, she had pierced her arm's vein, but why? her blood was falling, she placed it over my head, I watched as

the blood falls onto my face, it ends up in my mouth,

" Why?" I asked, the blood goes down my throat, I gasp as I feel so much more pain envelop my body, everything felt so cold, I screamed out again as I felt my

blood becoming hotter, more violent, so much more, I feel my body going into shock, I closed my eyes as I feel my k9s sharpen, the pain begins to dull.

" What?" I asked as I see my fingers had not nail but claws, blunt claws, my body begins to ache, but settles,

" What did you do to me?" I asked as the Queen tilted her head at me,

 _' I made you into something never seen before, a Human Vampire'_ She uses telepathy, I see that the bites from the vampires have disappeared,

" I was considered a Demon Child" I told her as I was adjusting to my new abilities,

 _' I promise you, that you are no demon child, you are a new breed of vampire, one that can help me'_ She tells me as I heard my stomach growling,

 _' Go out and feed, return when you have had your fill'_ She tells me as I nod, she retreats to her cave within this hive, the vampires all watched me, I then begin to

climb, but soon I find out I can move like a vampire, I jumped great heights.

" I'm a Human Vampire" I told myself as I got to an exit to Sola Mira, the sun was up, but it didn't bother me, I jumped down, the earth crumbling under me, I

readjusted myself, then I see Jericho, clear as day, my clothes are torn, I was hungry for something, I began to walk the desert, but I decided to run, I covered about

three days travel in about twenty minutes,

" Vampire Speed" I told myself, I see an outpost about fifty feet, I smelt something good coming from there, I run and see a man inside, he was from Jericho, I

punched the door off of it's hinges, the man gets up and looks at me with surprise,

" Demon Child" He screeches as he grabs his gun, I flit to him, taking the gun and hitting him with the butt of the rifle, I grabbed his shoulders, I heard a loud

pounding, I hear his blood rushing in his veins, I snarled before I sink my fangs into his neck, I feel him struggling against me, but I sink my fangs into him harder, I

began to gulp his blood down, it was so sweet and so delicious,

" Demon" He grunted as I bite down harder, bleeding him dry very fast, I dropped him, he was shaking, I growled before slamming my foot onto his skull, shattering

it and his blood sprays the walls, I walked to a mirror, blood coated my mouth and I see that I do infact have fangs, my eyes are gold, I sighed, I go deeper into the

house and find a woman's room. I changed out of my bloody clothes, I put on a black top, black pants, and I find a slim black leather trench coat. I walked out of the

house and go back to the Hive, the place I will call home. I jumped up to the entrance and smiled, the vampire clicking as I walked the inside of the Hive, I see the

inner area and jump down, the Queen comes out, I hear her inhale,

 _' So you have feed, now we train you'_ The Queen tells me as I nod to her, these will be tough years to deal with, but I will fight for my cause, My Promise.


	2. Another Is Turned

Years have passed, I learned so much, more about how to be a vampire and conceal myself,

 _' Remember you have to trust your body, your senses, your abilities'_ The Queen had told me years prior, I was jumping along the walls of the Hive, but stop as I

smell humans, the scent was strong,

 _' Priests are here, my Queen_ ' I used my telepathy, the vampires are quiet as I climb down the walls and hide,

 _' Don't worry my prodigy'_ She replied as I see the Priest in a way inside,

" I do not know, feels like a grave." One says as I see him looking about, another turned to him,

" Their queen is here and we have our orders." He replied as I watched them all come down, I hide, their blood was loud in my ears, but I maintain control over

myself, I see a priest stop, he pulls out a cross, a metal one, looking up.

" It's a trap." He calls out,

 _' Now my vampires_ ' The Queen tells them, I see a woman get dragged down, screaming as some vampires pull her down, I see vampires begin to attack, I followed

as I see some remaining priest escaping, I watched one fall and two vampires have him by his ankles, the same priest who had the cross held him, I can see his

grip slipping,

" John, hold on" He tells him, I can see the struggle, but the one Priest let go, the vampires dragging him off, I stood as I see the blue eyed Priest's eyes find mine,

I turned fast and ran, as I come to the opening to the arena, I see the vampires feeding on the Priest known as John, screaming out, I smelt the blood being spilt on

the same exact place I was turned,

 _' Shall I?'_ The queen asked as I heard the Priest's heart beat slowing,

 _' He may be of us to our cause'_ I replied, she let a roar out, the vampires see us and back off, I watched as the Queen looked at him, tilting her head in interest then

looking at me, she then pierced her arm, blood flowing, it falls on his face, and slips into his mouth, then the screams become loud, I watched as he went through the

transformation. It soon ended and he got up, his eyes were like mine,

" My Angel of Mercy" He said as he looked at the queen, his eyes found mine, I watched as he fell, I flitted to him and helped him up, he watches me as if I was a

goddess, one that had been away for years, I watched as the queen went back into hiding.

" You need to feed" I told him, I took him back to my own little cave, one that was hidden from the rest of the Hive,

" I'm thirsty" He said as I took my trench coat off, I see his eyes trailing my body,

" You seem to have doubts" I said as he sees me, he lets out a sigh, I get a wine bottle, and a cup,

" I want things, thing that Priest can't have" He tells me as I fill the crystal bottle with blood, I see his eyes trail to the flow, I smiled as I handed it to him,

" What is it?" He asked as I smiled, showing my fangs,

" It's blood, it's what vampires and human vampires like us need to survive" I told him, he begins to greedily drink the content, some of it falls from his lip.

" How did you become a human vampire?" He asked as I sighed, I took his glass,

" I'll teach you the ways of the vampire, but first lesson is the soul of a vampire is more pure than everything you think" I told him as he smiled,

" Your hair is white as snow" He tells me as I smile, I watched as he walked over, he takes my hair and feels it, I feel the small tug as he braids it.

" The Clergy took everything from me" I told him as he continued to braid,

" My Father, my brother, I watched an elder Priest kill my mother and then" I started as I remembered that day from five years ago, I hadn't aged since then,

" I slit his throat with my family dagger" I growled as he watched me, his heart and emotion had so much of a burden,

" The Queen and I plan to take down the Clergy" I told him as I stand, he watched me with something I can't read, but he sighed,

" God didn't come to me when mercy came, the Queen did, you offer me something more" He said low and calm, his lips caressed my neck,

" I want to be free from a life of suffering and sacrifice." He tells me as he comes in front of me, he had some lust and yet concern in his eyes, ones that had so much

pain behind it,

" To no longer be told to your every desire as a sin." I replied as he smiled, but I pulled back,

" To want something so bad, that you would die for it" He tells me as he placed a sweet hand on my cheek, but I once again pull away,

" I have five years of being a human vampire under my belt and you haven't had one hour under yours" I told him as I sighed, he looked at me as I grabbed his

hand,

" I have a place for you to change, it's about a couple miles, we'll be there in minutes, think of it as lesson two" I told him, he nodded, we then walked out, I climbed

the Hive Wall with ease, but I looked down to see him still there,

" You're more powerful, remember your body is easier to move if you imagine in your mind what you want to do" I told him, I heard a sigh, I heard a grunt, soon he

was by my side,

" Simple yet powerful" He tells me as we continued to climb up, we got to the exit of the Hive,

" The Priests?" I asked but he shook his head,

" No longer my brothers" He replied, I jumped down, once again the earth crumbling under me, I moved about twenty feet away, then I see him jump down,

" Why don't I burn in sunlight?" He asked as I smiled, I chuckled as I flitted,

" Catch up" I told him as he was following, we soon got to the house, my first feeding, the body was gone, but the blood stains were still on the floor, I see the Priest

come in,

" So your name?" I heard him ask while I lead him,

" Jace" I told him as I opened the door to the male's room,

" John" He replied as I see him open the closet, I grabbed a black hat, I see him disrobe, I walked out and gave him some privacy. I waited for twenty minutes, soon

the door opened, I went inside and saw that he was wearing a dark brown coat with silk screen overlay, his torso was covered in a black & brown vest along with a

black long sleeve shirt, his neck had a black & gray neckerchief tie on it, his legs covered in brown leather pants with a brown leather belt with bullet chambers, lastly

his hands had leather wraps.

" Feel right?" I asked as he nodded, I held out a hat for him, he inspects it, then puts it on,

" Call me Black Hat" He said smiling, I smiled back,

" Call me Ghost" I told him as he watches me.


	3. A Plan Is Put In Motion

It's been three years since Black Hat has joined my cause,

" It is almost time, yes?" I asked as he smiled, he loved wearing the black hat I had found, we were playing with each other,

" Almost, but there is something I have to do, dear Ghost" He tells me, he gets close to me, lifting my chin up and I soon feel his lips upon my own, I let my arms

wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping his hair, I take his hat off,

" Are you sure? John?" I asked as he stared deep into my eyes, he smiled then placed his lips at my neck.

" I want you so much, I want to take you as my mate" Black Hat tells me as I feel his fangs close to my jugular. I feel his hands trailing down my body, I kiss him

hard, showing him that I want him badly, he chuckles against my lips, I feel him removing my clothes, I carefully remove his own, the clothing falls to the ground,

now it just John and I, naked and flesh exposed, he looks long and hard, I was yet to have consummation with a man, he come forward,

" You took a vow?" I asked as he caresses my breast, I moaned against him,

" Had to, yet I wish I never did, I want to feel you cum undone by me alone" He whispers in my ear, I feel myself him, his words and claim make me want him,

" You smell pure" He tells me as I feel his hand on my cheek, I nuzzled into it, his scent was welcoming.

" Never really got into sex" I replied as he holds me close, I feel his erection against me,

" John, please, I don't wanna wait anymore, I want you to take me, please" I begged as I rubbed my bare body against his, he purrs as he takes my hand and leads

me to a mattress that I had in the Hive, I press my lips to his, feeling his body going over mine, I hold him as he trails his hand down my cheek, letting it slide further

down, finding my leg and resting it at his hip, I yelp at the action,

" You're perfect for me, Ghost" He whispers, he begins kissing my neck then his lip wraps itself around my breast, I moan as I felt my stomach tighten, in a very good

way, I feel so much wetness down near my core,

" You're becoming more aroused" He grins as he flicked my clit, I cry out as I bucked my hips up, but he let a growl out, I whimper as he kisses me,

" Bite me as I break your maiden hood" He grins as I feel his erection at my core, I opened my mouth and place it at his neck.

" Ready?" He asked as I hummed, and at that moment I felt so much pain, I involuntarily sank my fangs into his neck, a groan invoked out of his throat, I gulp his

blood down my throat, he settles within me and I let go of his neck,

" You feel so tight around me" He groans as he isn't moving, I hold him close, I placed a hand on his cheek and make my neck visible to him,

" Mark me as yours John" I told him as he smiled,

" My lover" He growled before I felt his fangs sink into my neck, I groaned as he pulled his hips back then slowly thrusted forward, the feeling was new and felt

amazing, no pain, but pleasure on a different level, so much ecstasy,

" John please" I moaned as I held him close to my body,

" God, so tight" He moaned as his eyes find mine.

" So filling" I cry out as I feel my inner walls surrounding him, I see a hand go behind me, as if trying to find balance,

" Gonna make you full of my seed" He growls as I see an animalistic lust fill his eyes,

" Don't tease me" I begged as I soon cry out, I was having an orgasm, it felt so good and so amazing,

" Jace" He growled out before he stills his hips, I feel him orgasm, his whole body trembling as he experienced a high, I feel his essence being released at the same

time. He pants out, I see sweat forming at his brow, I sluggishly pull him to me, and his lips find my own,

" It was perfect" I said as he smiled at me, I see the bite healed over, forming a bite scar,

" It will always be perfect, with us" He tells me before slipping out of me, I winced as I was left with the evidence of our first coupling, he lays at my side,

" We have to put the plan in motion" He said as I whimpered, I held him against me,

" Let me rest, that took some energy out of me" I told him, he bops my nose before getting up and getting dressed, a full view of his ass made me bite my lower lip,

I watched as he got back to me, his lips finding mine,

" I'll be back in thirty minutes, the train has some of the army, now we need the girl" He tells me as I smiled, I watched him walk away. I sighed as his figure

disappeared, I relaxed for about ten minutes before I got uncomfortable, I got up from the mattress, still a bit sore, but relaxed, I got dressed, combing my hair with

a brush I had here, after that I see Black Hat come in, he smiles as he pulls me close to him, his nose nuzzling into my neck, I purred as his scent was mixed with

mine.

" Now, we get the girl" He tells me as I smiled, a pack of vampires waited for Black and I, they click and screech, we leave the Hive through the tunnel me had made

a year back, we run through the night, both of us see the OutPost, I gave an approval click, the vampires run for it, I watched as they attacked the place,

both Black Hat and I began to walk,

" Back to the train with you all" I tell the vampires, they click, and run west, knowing where the transportation was, I walked inside, a man was unharmed, watching

his wife, I smirked before slamming him against the wall, he groans as I smiled at him, baring my fangs,

" You tell your brother of a Priest" I growled as I sink a claw into his shoulder, he grunts out in pain, his eyes staring hard at my own.

" To come for her" I growled before slamming his head against the wall, I watched as he falls to the ground unconscious, I watched as my mate found a cellar door,

he opened it, I looked inside to see a girl with red hair and green eyes staring up at us, her mouth was covered, she lowers them and screams, I grabbed her hair,

making her stare into my eyes, she falls unconscious, she was about to fall, but I catch her

" Lets get to the train" He tells me as I put her over my shoulder. She was light,

" So she's Priest daughter?" I asked as both Black Hat and I travel,

" He will come for her and then so will the other priests" He replied as we continued to go, I sighed, he had so much pain, but he won't let it out, I can be patient, it

was about an hour before we got to the train, I got into the cart and placed Lucy in her cell.

" Let them come and we will slay them as they had slayed our brethren" I snarled as I locked the cage, she was asleep, she smelt of a male's musk, loud and strong,

I walked out of there, Black had soon gotten the train started, he comes to me and holds me,

" The Clergy won't know what hit them" I told him, he smiles before pressing a kiss on my forehead.

" Let me have a Familiar draw you a bath" He whispers in my ear, I shake my head, I go over to the blood/wine bottles and pull out some blood, I opened up a bottle

and pour the two of us a glass, he sighed but took a glass, he holds it as I held my glass,

" To us rising and the the Clergy's fall" I tell him as we clink our glasses together, we drink from the glass, I downed the glass fast, then set it down, as did he, I laid

myself on the couch, he sits beside me, I laid my head on his lap,

" Thank you" I told him as he smiled,

" your welcome Ghost" He then replies.


	4. A Matter Of Compensation

I can hear screams coming from the cage, so I get up, Black Hat is resting his eyes,

" Come on now." Black's familiar told the girl, she was in a corner trembling, I growled at this, my bangs covered my left eye and I had my long white hair into a

braid down to my rear,

" Don't be shy." He sneered at her, he should be punished,

" Give us a kiss." He snickered, I grabbed the back of his shirt, and then proceed to fling him backwards, I turned my head to the now scared familiar,

" That's no way to treat a guest." I growled at him, he was on his knees,

" Master please" He begged, but I flitted to him, grabbing his throat, my claws piercing his neck,

" Punishment by death" I growled, I cracked his neck, dead, I heard a scream coming out of my guest, I dropped the body to the ground.

" Please, let me go..." She begged, I walked to the cell, but I stayed in the shadows, so she can't see my face,

" You are here for your own protection." I told her in a cold tone, one that gave away much danger,

" If you go out you shall be taken apart, piece by piece." I retorted as I felt the urge to drink her blood,

" My uncle is a priest, he'll come after me." She growled, humanly and so pathetically.

" Really? What makes you so sure?" I asked as I stopped, my eyes staring down at her petty form,

" He'll come after me. He'll come after you!" She grunted at me, I then got on my knees,

" Well that's something we're absolutely counting on." I growled at her, my face somewhat hidden by the shadows, she backed away further into the corner of the

cage. I walked out of there, her blood was loud in my ears, I got to my cart, BlackHat's eyes found mine,

" I heard a scream" He told me as he got up, I was shaking a bit, due to my withdrawal of blood, I haven't fed in days, BlackHat's blood could only keep me satisfied

for so long before I needed blood from a human's living veins,

" A Familiar wasn't so kind to our visitor, so I snapped his pathetic neck" I growled before I fell to my knees,

" What's wrong" He asked concerned for me, I looked up at him.

" I need blood" I snarled as I was being irritable, like moodswings, BlackHat's eyes widened, he moves his sleeve up, trying to get me to drink from him,

" I need human blood" I told him, he got his sleeve down then placed me on the bed,

" don't worry, I'll have a familiar bring you a human when we stop" BlackHat told me as I began to sweat, I gripped his coat with such furious anger and hunger,

" I want you" I growled before I see him bare his neck to me, I snarled before sinking my fangs into his neck, I can feel his hand holding my head in place as I feed

from his veins, I stopped after two gulps,

" I think that will sustain you for a few more hours" He whispered as I licked my lips, in case any blood was left.

" Thank you" I whispered as I felt his blood going into my stomach, I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over my body, but I was soon awaken by one of my own

familiars, one that I trusted,

" BlackHat has a human for you" She told me as I got up, I caressed her cheek and she nuzzled into it,

" Thank you" I whispered before getting some chicken blood for her, I tossed it to her and she began to consume it, she moaned in pleasure and satisfying tone, I

went to the next cart, I saw the mayor of Jericho,

" Devil Child" He growled, he tried to punch me, but his chains kept him in place, I smelt my mate, BlackHat's scent overwhelmed me.

" A treat for you my mate" BlackHat whispered, I kissed him fully, but BlackHat pulls back, I see him holding my family's dagger, he flitted to the mayor and sliced a

bit of his neck,

" Ow fuck you" He growled, I roared out before lunging at my prey, I sank my fangs into the man's neck, gulping down as much blood as my body would consume, he

shook under me, but I ripped into his neck more and more, this is my meal, no one can have it, I opened my mouth wider and snapped the man's neck after all of his

blood was completely drained, I feel it going down my chin, onto my neck and staining my back tank top.

" My mate" BlackHat's mouth landed on my neck, licking up some of my kill off my skin, but I gripped his head and kissed him, giving him a taste of the kill that has

satisfied my thirst, I felt him feeling me, but as we pulled apart, I smelt one of my familiars, BlackHat nods to me and I smiled,

" Follow me love" I told him as I opened the door, I felt some of the Vampire's cocoons, I see Alec walking up to me,

" A man came aboard. Says he got something for you both." He whispered in my ear, I nodded, Alec leads BlackHat and I to the main cart, I see the seller, oh fucking

hell, what does he want, I then sit down, in the shadow, BlackHat sits next to me,

" You told me to come I have information, but I...Before I tell you, I hate to bring you this." The man said as I grip the chair hard with my claws,

" There is this small little matter of compensation." He tells me, I lift my head up,

" You know want, You've both be real good for business. So I'm more willing to cut you a deal." He tells me, I looked at my mate,

" We can smell the blood running through you veins" I said as I see him backing up,

" Smells like dinner, baby." BlackHat tells me as I smiled,

" OK. All right." The man tells us, I can smell he is nervous, but his blood made me wanna pounce, I feel myself tensing up,

" Once you have grabbed that girl, a couple of nights later, a priest showed up." The guy tells us, wait a Priest? so our plan is working,

" Priest?" BlackHat asked as I smiled at this,

" And he was with this Sheriff. Real hard case, he run me out of town before I could make a single sell." He whimpers at this,

" You've done well." I sneered at this,

" Thank you." He said with a smile, I then get up and sink my fangs into his throat, I let him fall, he was foaming at the mouth,

" There's you damn compensation." BlackHat growled,

" Put him to work." I told Alec, BlackHat and I then proceed to leave.


	5. Attack On Jericho

I laid in bed as John came over me, trailing his hand down my body,

" John, what are you doing" I asked as I had my eyes closed, I heard him give a chuckle before I feel his lips dragging down my throat, I gasp at this motion, it felt

amazing yet pure against my skin,

" Relax Ghost" He grinned against my throat, I shut up and let him caress my breast as he removes my bra,

" Such pure white globes of pleasure" He growled as he took one on my nipples into his mouth, I give a moan as he grips my other one, I cried out as he pulled away,

why was he being so patient with me? It was new and so unlike him.

" John, don't tease me" I begged as I reached for him, he growled, but quietly as if a warning was to be place, but I growled back at him and wanted to feel him body

against mine in such a way that it felt beyond what I felt before,

" John" I cried out as he had quickly removed our clothing, he was being from slow to fast, but was he going to take sex so quickly?

" My Jace" He growled as I felt his tongue upon my area, I cried out at this, his tongue felt so good and so moist against my core,

" John" I whimpered as I felt a knot coiling in my lower belly that it hurt,

" Jace" John growled, the vibration was all that it took, I came hard, I feel my juices coating his mouth and he drinks every drop I have to offer him.

" So good my Angel" He purred as I feel his lips trailing up my body then kissing my neck, I soon find my lips against his, I can taste myself on him, but I don't care

at this point, I feel John's erection against me, then slip into my core,

" So perfect Jace" John's voice was pure and harsh at the same time. As he thrusts within me, I felt everything opening to him, nothing hidden,

" Please" I begged as I see him lift himself up to see me, he continued his assault on my core, I grip his shoulders as he drives deeper into me,

" Gonna fill your womb with my seed" He growled as I moaned, the thought of him doing that drove me over the edge,

" JOHN" I cried out as he thrusted hard, soon his thrusts got sloppy and he groaned, I feel his warmth enter me and he is panting, he slowly pulls out of me, I

whimpered from the loss, but he pulls me to him, kissing my neck,

" Thank you" I whispered as I felt myself parched, but I can hold the thirst back for now.

" We're arriving at Jericho soon" He whispered, I sat up, covering my chest with the sheet, I shook a bit, but relaxed,

" Then the Cities" I grinned at him, displaying my fangs to him, I got out of bed and got dressed in my normal attire, I see that my family dagger is displayed, so I

carefully take it into my hands, feeling the design of it, the pure silver design linked with a golden cover hilt, made me grip it tighter, I put it in my belt, I picked up

John's clothes, folded and non wrinkled along with his hat on top, I placed it at the foot of the bed and looked out the window of our cart.

" The predator sleeps with one eye open" John's voice was slow but with intent,

" Yet, I know what the predator is weak to" I grinned before I leaned to him, kissing his pulse point,

" Cheeky" He growled before sitting up, I can see Jericho coming up slowly,

" Get dressed" I told my mate before walking out, the blood lust was getting worse, but I shake my head. I sit out here for about 20 minutes, I see the door open to

reveal Black Hat was dressed and sporting some scruff, I feel the vibration of the train stopping,

" Let's get this party started" I grinned, Black Hat leads me to the door, I heard a man scream, a vampire was let out, blood sprays the side of the train, I step off and

so does BlackHat.

" Let's begin." BlackHat tells me, I walked to the button to unleash the vampires, I got my dagger and I began to eject venom onto the blade, I have two types of

venom, one that turns and the other that burns, I am coating my blade with the one that burns,

" Let the storm gloss over this town with blood" I growled as I slammed the button, growls and roars cries out as I watched the horde dashing out, soon fire and

screams erupted from Jericho, the screams of terror wash over me as a wash of satisfaction,

" Demon Child" a voice cried out, I see a man running to me, I turn my body and stab him with the dagger, slashing it down his body, some vampire attack the man

as he screams out, oh did I forget to mention that the burning venom is like a beacon to some vampires, another man runs at me, I jumped before sinking my fangs

into his neck and drag him to a wall, I break his neck as his body is in my system, I walked to BlackHat, he stops then kisses me, he then pulls away.

" Glad your hair is in a long braid" He told me as I smiled, we walk the town as devastation occurs all around John and I, I put my dagger back in my belt, I turned

myself to see three people, their scent fills my nose,

" Priests" I snarled quietly, Black Hat turns to see what I see, A single priest has two circular blades, he hits them against one another to create sparks, a melee

weapon I guess, he comes for me, I don't move, as he gets closes, I clench my hand, he is close, this time in a split second I slam my hand into his ribcage grabbing

his heart and sending a wave of my power to slam him back, he goes a couple of feet, he sits up, I can feel his heart beating in my hand, he stares down at the

gaping wound and falls dead.

" Good girl" Black Hat whispers as his lip was against my ear, then pulls away, I drop the heart, the dead Priest's blood falls from my hand,

" Brothers. You have a choice." Black Hat calls out to the two remaining Priests, they watched us,

" You can follow in my footsteps" Black tells them, its as if this is a stand still, they have a choice,

" Or you can follow in his." Black Hat tells them, they shake their heads,

" Priest listen to us make this stop" A Priest tells John,

" You made your choice" Black Hat told them, then we fought, I went to other Priest and sank my fangs into his neck, I made my venom burn like the one on my

blade, his weapons drop on the ground, I snap his neck and he falls, I turned my head to see John breaking the other's neck, not feeding, but blood was on his lips.

" The sun will rise soon" I told my mate, but Black Hat shakes his head,

" I got to give Priest a sign that this means war" He whispered, I nodded to him, after the vampires were on the train, I go to see John had crucified the Priests,

" John, lets go" I told him, he nods and returns.


	6. Bringers Of The Tide

John hasn't spoken to me in about a half hour,

" John?" I asked as he was sitting down, he had food prepped, but it was for Lucy, and John along with me,

" Yeah?" He asked, I can feel his anger, but not to me, was it regret underneath it, I stood in front of John,

" What's wrong?" I asked as he gets up and looks at me,

" You remind me of her" He told me as I was confused, I grab him and make him sit down,

" Of who?" I asked as he cupped my cheek,

" My sister" He whispered as I was concerned, I didn't know he had a sister,

" My older sister, her name was Grace, she had white hair and red eyes, yet she didn't possess my gifts as a Priest" He told me as he got up,

" How old were you when the Clergy came for you?" I asked as he inhaled and held it, but exhaled,

" I was 10, my sister was 18" He replied, I then proceed to sit down.

" But the Clergy thought she was a demon so they slaughtered her, saying she was Satin's whore,that she was unpure, a stain upon this land" Black Hat growled, I

quickly put up a hand, placing it upon his cheek to let him relax,

" Did you know what the Clergy wanted with me?" I asked as he nodded, I was concerned,

" They told every known Priest that there were manuscripts of god sent work, telling the Monsignors that there will be a woman of white hair with the power of

strength and speed that would rule the world" John told me, I was in some shock,

" if the Monsignor destroyed her they would rule the vampires, but if the woman of white hair found the resource to change into a vampire, she could overtake the

Clergy" He told me what I needed to know,

" Well if they want me, they'll have to get me themselves" I growled as he got up, he took my cheeks into his hands,

" That's what I like to hear" He grinned, I sat down next to his seat,

" I'll be back with the girl" He whispered before I watched him leaving.

" Good" I said as I got up and went to the mirror, my hair was still in it's long white braid, I put it over my shoulder, I soon see out of the corner of my eyes, BlackHat

bringing Lucy in and sitting her down in the seat furthest from me,

" You must be starving. You haven't eaten in days." Black Hat told her, her scent was unique yet so full of sinful thoughts, I turned around and sat down,

" Have you ever had a real roast duck? It's very rare, real exotic." Black Hat whispered to her, her red hair was different, so rare in this world,

" Of course not." She whispered, I can hear her blood rushing in her veins.

" Try it, you'll never have better." He told her, as he turned to me, I smiled at him, he nodded back to me,

" What do you want?" She asked as I see her staring at me, I stared at her, so young, I get up then walked over to her, opening up the wine bottle,

" We want the same things that you want." I told her, I smile, showing a lip of my fangs,

" We want to be free from a life of suffering and sacrifice." I told her as I pour her a glass.

" To no longer be told to your every desire as a sin." I say as I lean a bit, inhaling her scent, so mouthwatering,

" And after all, if you're not committing sin, you're nor having fun." I told her as I smiled, giving her a full view of my fangs, she gulped loudly, I walked away then sat

down,

" What are you?" She asked again, oh doesn't she get that we have fangs, no human eye color, god she doesn't get it,

" The Church teaches us that the eyes are the window to the soul ..." Black Hat tells he, I see him placing his hat down on the mirror,

" And since the vampire are evolved without eyes, it is a soulless creature ... that should be eradicated." I reminded him, he then proceeds to sit down next to me,

" And we have both felt the soul of a vampire." I growled humanly at her, trying to show that we were both killers.

" And let me tell you ... it's far more pure than any man." Black Hat tells her, she is slightly shaking, but I swore a knife went missing, but must be my imagination,

" Now you ask us what we are." I told her as I get up, walking to the window, feeling the sunlight,

" We are the bringers of the tide ..." Black Hat informs her, yes I guess you can can call us that,

" We are to bring a clean wash to this unclean world."I announced to her, Lucy looks so shaken as I yawn, but I close my mouth to see her staring at me,

" And you and your priest" I growled as I slowly walked to her,

" will help us do it." I grinned at her, she backs up, I backed away, letting her eat.

" Everything comes with a price, some more than others" I growled as she eats, but she stopped as I get her attention,

" What does that mean?" She asked, I made my eyes adjust a bit, but smile,

" You'll find out soon enough" I told her, but as I do so, Alec comes in,

" They're here" He whispered lowly,

" Hey" I whispered to Black Hat, he turned to me, I leaned to him,

" Let the show begin" I whispered, I turned to Alec,

" Watch her, if they get close move her" I growled at this.


	7. Face Off

As Black Hat and I left the area, we were almost going to face of with Priest,

" Ghost" Black Hat whispered, I turned to him, he gripped my shoulders and gently puts me against the wall,

" John" I whispered, he looked at me with those molten pools of gold I love,

" If anything happens to either of us, just remember I love you" He whispered, I nodded to him, this was important to us, I won't die, but is John telling me that he

doesn't think he will make it?

" I love you too" I told him, he smiled then kisses me hard, enough to knock the wind out of me, everything that was ever leading up to this, every single thing we

ever did was to make the Clergy fall, this plan has to work or we go to hell for it,

" John, just so you know" I whispered as he watches me again,

" I don't go down easy" I growled as he smirked at me,

" My Jace, my sweet Jace" He whispered against my ear, it was memories that began to flood my mind, but I push them back.

" Lets do this" I growled as I moved away from the wall, John follows me to the top of the train, he gets behind me, I watched as I see Priest get on top of the train,

" Priest" Growled as my braid whipped through the wind, I see his eyes widen, as if he saw a ghost, hence my deathly nickname,

" You were in the tunnels of Sola Mira" He yelled out, I smiled as I made my fangs display themselves, I moved to the side to reveal John, I see Priest's face frown in

disbelief, he is now facing the past that was hidden for so long,

" Hello my friend." Black Hat tells Priest, he stands up tall,

" You fell!" He called out at this, I snarled like a predator, Priest quivers at the sound.

" You let go!" Black Hat told him, I stayed put where I was,

" In the depths of that hive, I touched the threshold of life and death." Black Hat told him the experience of being turned all those years ago,

" And do you know what I found?" Black Hat asked him, I walked to Black's side, his rage displayed on his face,

" The queen that we come to kill, My angel of Mercy" Black Hat growled at his once so called brother of the Clergy.

" She turned us into something that never existed in this world." I growled as Priest's face was indescribable to me,

" A human vampire." Black Hat tells him, I feel my eyes adjust,

" Join me, accept the blood of the queen. Together we can return to the cities...as brothers." Black Hat offered this one and only chance of turning his back to the

ones that gave him so much heart ache,

" Where is my daughter?" Priest snarled, I smirked at this, being cocky was apart of my nature,

" Waiting for your decision." I growled, he takes a stance, and so do I,

" I'll give you the first shot" Black Hat whispered to me, I smirked at this. Priest starts to run at us, so I run at him, as he jumped to try and get to John, I jumped,

twisting my body, I lifted my leg and kicked Priest's chest, I watched as he goes flying back into a vent, denting it by the sheer sound, he tries getting up, to make a

stand, I move to the side and let BlackHat motivate Priest, this has to work, he needs to be on our side, I'm not dying by some bitchy Clergy, they need to pay,

" You can't win." Black Hat warned him, Priest was bleeding from his mouth, a drop falls, but I smiled, so human priests and priestess do bleed? I never knew, note

my sarcasm,

" I'm stronger now than you ever were." Black Hat growled to him, I see the fight in Priest's eyes,

" This is your last chance Priest." I growled as I maneuvered myself,

" The queens hands can not be denied. Mankind will find no hideout of what's coming." I told him, he holds his left side,

" Join me, and your life of sacrifice will be over." Black Hat offered him again, I don't think John will offer a third time,

" Never." Priest growled, he gets up and punches me, I don't phase, but Black Hat moves at a vampirical speed and punches Priest again, they fight, I tried to get into

it, but Black Hat makes it so I don't, I watched as John lands a powerful attack, making Priest fall off the train, I walked to the area, but I don't see him.

" Nothing between us now" I grinned, Black Hat and I go back into the train, we get her into an area, but she fights me,

" Enough or you die" I snarled at her, but she does so, I watched as Priest comes in, Lucy fights off Alec, but my focus was on Priest, Black Hat was punched by Lucy,

" John" I called out, but I see Lucy pulling out a knife, so she has a knife, so I have a dagger, but lets she if she really is a spawn of Priest, she grunts out,

" No Lucy!" Priest cries out, fire spreads through cart, she strikes left, so I move right,

" Very good" I told her, she then strikes right, I move left,

" Fast." I remarked to her, so she has good speed, she strikes in the middle, but I clapped my hands together, the blade between my hands, I grinned,

" Just like your father." I barked to her, she looked surprised at this, so true.

" He never told you?" I asked as I stared at her, she tries striking me again, but I pushed her forward before slapping her, she falls, I see BlackHat going to Priest, I

toss him the blade and he slams it into Priest's shoulder, screaming in pain at this, Black Hat backs away, I pick up Lucy then another fire lap and slam it on the

ground, I have the top of the cart hole open, staring at a defeated Priest,

" Burn." John growled, I bring Lucy to my chest and jumped up to the roof, I see John follow me, I give Black Hat Lucy, we walked a bit on the top, I see the City

within reach, I turned to see Black Hat making Lucy stare into his eyes, entranced by this she falls unconscious, I grinned but it falls as I see Priest come up, I see

him throw a dagger and I moved in front of it, I bound back as I caught it, but I slammed into Black Hat as I did so, he drops Lucy as this occurred, but Priest has

her, John walks over and slams his foot on Priest's hand, he cries out in pain,

" Your faith has failed you!" I growled as I had the cross blade in my hand, I was about to kill Priest, but I see a motorbike coming our way, it has explosives on it,

Black Hat moves, I quickly put the cross blade in my belt, if Priest and I ever cross paths again, I will be able to find his scent with this blade,

" We'll cross paths again" I growled at Priest, but he was gone, I see the motorbike explode the fire was coming fast as it went past each cart,

" John" I whispered, he grabs me and we jumped off of the train that held our plan, but the plan is going up in flames.


	8. Outcasts

As I woke up, everything feels hot, I get up to see John was face down, it was night,

" John" I cried as my braid whipping from the fast movements, I turned him over, I placed my head on his chest, he is breathing thank god, I lift my head up and

carefully pat John's face, he groans before opening his eyes,

" Jace?" He asked as I nodded, he gets up, I smelt burning flesh, I turned to see the wreckage of the train, everything was lost, I picked up John's hat and gave it to

him, he dusts it and places it on his head,

" We can't go back, we'll be killed by the Queen" I told him, he looks at me as I look at him,

" We'll become outcasts" He whispered, I nodded at him,we then began to walk, it was hours before we found a place to call our own, an old mansion wooden yet

aligned with brick, I entered the house, it had art surrounding the walls,

" Home sweet home I guess" I whispered as I climbed up the stairs, I entered a room, it looked to be the Master Bedroom.

" Indeed it is" Black Hat replied as I gripped my family blade, placed it on the table near the bed, I also had Priest's cross blade, I looked to the other side of the

bed to see a cover, so I lifted the glass protector and placed the blade under it, to keep the scent alive and fresh,

" Well get him back my John" I whispered, I watched him remove his clothes, I take them and placed them on a chair, he gets under the covers and soon I hear his

light breathing, I go down the stairs to see the kitchen, no food or water, but glass containers and various glass jars, clean and well polished, well I guess I can keep

blood in here, a noise brought me out of my thoughts, I turned around to see a man,

" Dinner" I growled before lunging at him, he doesn't scream as I sink my fangs into his neck, I drink my fill and snap his neck, as his body falls to the ground, I

noticed that his eyes were clouded over,

" Blind as a bat" I whispered, I then swing the body over my shoulders and take it outside, I go to the back to find a stream, I dispose of the body, letting nature feed

off of it, I inhaled to scent another, I see Black Hat up and about, all he was in was his coat and pants, everything else must be inside,

" At least we have water source" He growled before walking to me, I smiled before his eyes trail to my lips, coated in blood,

" You feed?" He asked as I watched his eyes trail to the body a few feet from me,

" Yes" I replied as he smirked at me, but his eyes trailed to something behind me.

" Pa?" A man's voice came about, I turned around to see a man standing, horror was on his face, Black Hat's growls come from behind me, I heard him move and

next thing I hear in my ears is the man's scream, I watched as John feed, it went on like this for a good two minutes, soon the body dropped to the ground dead,

John turns to me, two streams of blood fall from the corner of his mouth, smiling that he is satisfied.

" Meals like this won't come easy" John told me as I smirked, purring a little at that statement,

" But it will be fun to hunt for it" I growled as he walked to me and kissed my lips, I bite his lower lip, purring at what he did in front of me, I pulled away, watching

the stream go,

" Wonder where this stream goes?" I asked as Black Hat nodded, we walked along the stream side, the flow went either fast or slow, but soon it lead to a cave,

" Wanna go?" I asked as he nods, I begin going inside, letting my vision change to see where I was going, inside the cave about a couple hundred feet was a pool of

water, glowing like the full moon itself.

" It's beautiful" I called to Black, he comes inside, I remove my clothes, fold them up, carefully placing them on a rock and dive in, the water feels good and my

wounds heal up,

" Come in" I purred to my mate, he disrobes and takes his pants off, placing his clothes next to mine and jumps in, I see his body swimming around and breaches for

air,

" Feels good?" I asked as I grinned, Black Hat smiles and then swims over to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and engulf him in kiss, he kissed back, I pull

away and sit on a rock, beaconing him to my side.

" Make love to me" I growled as he made me lay on the rock, I feel his erection against my core and he plunges into me, I cried out on how good it felt,

" John, don't tease me" I grunted as he pulled back and then pulsed forward, I groaned at this, everything we did for three years a waste of our time, but we didn't

have to do it anymore, it was only us,

" Gonna pleasure you forever" John growled against my neck, I felt him going so deep,

" John" I cried as I came around him, it felt so damn good, he nips at my neck, I feel his fangs gently pierce my neck, I feel him breathing life into me,

" John breed me" I begged as I wanted to spawn with him, he growled before I felt him release venom and his seed deep within me to the point it was both pain and

pleasure blending together.

" Jace" John mouthed on my neck, I feel his fangs coming out of my neck, but his tongue laps up any blood that didn't go to his mouth,

" Thank you John" I panted as he panted in my ear, I was panting, the way he held me felt good,

" I love you Jace" John whispered to me, I purred as I felt him becoming hard again,

" Again?" I asked as he smile, he pulled out, but I got on my knees, sitting up, John sits down and I lowered myself on his cock, I moaned at this feeling and rode

him,

" So good Jace so good" He moaned in my ears, I can feel my walls surrounding him like a vise, holding him inside me,

" John" I cried as I felt my core tightening more and more as if sealing and locking him inside me and vibrating around him,

" JACE" He roared out as another wave of warmth coats my walls,

" Why aren't you softening?" I asked as he tried to pull away, but my inner walls hold him here, as if pulling him deeper and it felt too damn good.

" I don't know, but if this a perk of vampirical sex, I'm willing to take it" He grinned, he thrust forward and I cried out, my walls vibrate more and more around him,

my arms wrapping around his shoulders, shivering at the oversensitiveness I am feeling, and god damn does it feel so different and good,

" John please, it's too much" I cried as I felt myself tightening again, but as I tighten, I feel his cock pressing another part of my inner core, the one that blocks my

womb,

" John, I feel it" I cried as he growled,

" I feel your core blocking me" He groaned as I cried out, feeling it slip deeper, the tip on my womb is being pressed my his tip, as it enters, I moaned, all his warm

seed floods inside then he groans,

" Jace" He cried as I feel a who new warmth of his seed flood into my womb directly, his tip pulls back and I feel my cervix close, all his warm fertile seed sloshing in

my womb, my walls let him go, he pulls out of me, he is soft,

" I don't think I can take another breeding that intense for a while" I say as he lowers me to the ground, small waves cover me,

" I don't think I've ever excreted so much seed before" He panted back to me.

" You might have successfully bred me" I say as I turned my head to him, he gets up and carefully picks me up, I continue to feel his warm seed moving about my

womb, he picks up our clothing and carries us back to our new home, taking us upstairs then to the bedroom, where he lays me down, I smiled as he covered us both

up in the sheets.


End file.
